Business & Pleasure Trilogy
by SpaceKydet
Summary: Lex and Lana discover a hidden passion and have to hide it from their friends. Can they do it?
1. Part 1

**::**Disclaimers **::**   
**::** Title **::** Business & Pleasure Part 1 of 3   
**::** Author **::** Amber Inter@ct   
**::** Archives **::** Forbidden Fruit, KryptoByte, Hazardous - Others On Permission.   
**::** Note **::** This fic is a continuation of _Kinetic_. It begins after the ending scene.   
**::** Disclaimer **::** As much as I wish it did, Smallville, Lex, Lana and any other relations in this story do not belong to me. They belong to The WB, and no infringement is intended.   
**::** Rating **::** PG-13 - Some sexual content.   
  
  
**::** Lana **::**   
  
Lana was amazed...And nervous. So many emotions all at the same time. She was going to be in business with Lex Luthor. 'And Interesting Partnership' he had said. What did that mean?   
  
"Lex!" She yelled, running out of The Talon. Good, he wasn't gone yet. "I...Um...About what you said in there..."   
  
"Yes?" Lex asked.   
  
"What exactly did you mean by 'interesting'?"   
  
"Exactly what I said...Interesting, Lana." He knew she was confused, she could see the way he was looking at her. "I've got some business to attend to, why don't you come by the mansion later and we'll further discuss it."   
  
"Well, Lex..." She tried to refuse his invitation, but he had already drove off. Why did he ask me over? Had he just made a move on her? "No," she cut into her thoughts. It was impossible. She was imagining things.   
  
**::** Lex **::**   
  
Six thirty-four, it read. He'd been staring at the clock for nearly an hour, wondering if she would bother to accept his invitation. He expected her to show, but at the same time wondered why he expected her to. Maybe it's because he was a Luthor, and no one ever stood him up before. He wasn't about to let a little girl like Lana Lang be the first. It was always the other way around with him.   
  
An interesting partnership...What did he mean by it? He wasn't even sure he knew himself. He liked Lana, but knew she was too young for him. Maybe it was an attempt to get caught, resume his old ways, like before he came to Smallville. On the other hand...Her dark brown eyes, long silky hair, creamy skin...was enough to make him risk it all...For one little taste.   
  
Knock, knock. The door to his office opened, "Miss Lang, Sir." Marcella announced, Lana walking in behind her.   
  
"Ah, Lana...You decided to come after all." Lex smiled. "I'm glad you could make it. Have a seat."   
  
Lana accepted the seat he offered her. "So, Lex. Why did you ask me over?"   
  
"Don't you remember?" She's so naive he thought. How can I tell her how I feel without scaring her? "Follow me, I'll show you."   
  
Lana lifted herself from the plush leather chair. Together they left the room, Lana trailing slightly behind. "Where are we going?"   
  
He didn't answer her, he wanted her to wonder...To be surprised. Pulling a golden key from his pocket, he unlocked the rich mahogoney door that stood before them. "Come on."   
  
"Lex, what's going on?" She asked, hinting at the sound of annoyance in her tone. "Lex-"   
  
**::** Lana **::**   
  
She wasn't expecting what he did next. The door barely shut before he grabbed ahold of her and kissed her. Long and passionate, his hands gliding over her tee shirt, entangling themselves in her dark hair, it was hard to pull away.   
  
"What are you doing!" More of a statement than a question, she struggled to fight the sudden feelings that were developing inside of her.   
  
"I'm just proving my point, Lana. You wanted to know what I meant, so I simply showing you." Feeling the touch of his soft fingers apon her face made it hard for her to fight back. "I can stop if you'd like, just say the word." He started to lean in again.   
  
"No." Lana suddenly replied, looking up at him, his ice blue eyes gazing back into hers.   
  
"Okay." He replied, pulling away.   
  
"No! I meant, don't stop."   
  
"Are you sure?" Lex asked, smirking as if he could read her mind through her eyes.   
  
"Positive." This time she grabbed him, and pushed him onto the sofa that sat against the wall. This time, she was initiating the kiss. 


	2. Part 2

**::** Disclaimers **::**   
**::** Title **::** Business & Pleasure Part 2 of 3   
**::** Author **::** Amber Inter@ct   
**::** Archives **::** Forbidden Fruit, KryptoByte, Hazardous - Others On Permission.   
**::** Note **::** This fic is a trilogy. Part 1 takes place directly after the ending scene in the Talon between Lex & Lana in _Kinetic_.   
**::** Disclaimer **::** As much as I wish it did, Smallville, Lex, Lana and any other relations in this story do not belong to me. They belong to The WB, and no infringement is intended.   
**::** Rating **::** PG - No sexual content, but is intended for a mature audience.   
  
  
**::** Chloe **::**   
  
"Three seventy-five," Lana stated.   
  
"Okay, so he hasn't come by or called since the opening? That is so unlike Lex, "Chloe replied, collecting her coffee.   
  
Chloe was intrigued by this. Lex Luthor should have been by at least once. Didn't he want to check on his investment? Or was he in it for something else al together?   
  
Lana didn't even know. Something about her wasn't right either. Every time Chloe mentioned Lex, Lana got really tense and nervous. Like she knew something about Lex that no one else did.   
  
"Well, have you seen him around town lately? Or talked to Clark about him?" Chloe interogated, her reporter side emerging.   
  
"No, not really. Clarks talked to him, but every time he mentions me, Lex changes the subject."   
  
"Well, maybe you should go talk to him."   
  
"I would have already, but it's not like I've seen him recently-"   
  
"Lana! Snap back to reality for a minute. It's like your head is stuck in the clouds or something. You know where Lex lives, we all do. Go talk to him."   
  
She knew she was right. Something was different with Lana. Something strange. She was going to find out what it was. Find out what was going on.   
  
"I've got to go," She said, finishing the last sip of her coffee,"Clark is expecting me back at the Torch."   
  
She took one last glance at Lana's face before leaving, her nervous expression slightly fading away,"Bye!" she yelled, running out of the Talon.   
  
**::** Lex **::**   
  
"I'll be sure to do that, Dad!" Lex shouted into the phone.   
  
What a day. Nothing was right, everything was wrong.   
  
"Come in," He replied to the knock at the door, an irritated tone in his voice.   
  
"Miss Lang is here to see you, Sir," Marcella announced.   
  
"Tell her I'll speak with her later."   
  
"She said that it's urgent."   
  
"Tell. Her. I'm. Busy."   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Was it not possible to get a moment alone? A moment of silence, some peace and quiet. Or was it to much to ask?   
  
"What!" He yelled, another knock at the door, this time more gentle,"Oh, Lana. It's you."   
  
"Sorry Lex, but we need to talk."   
  
"About the Talon? Sorry I haven't been by, I've been very busy-"   
  
"Don't play games, Lex! You know what I mean," She accused him.   
  
"Shut the door."   
  
He waited till the door was completely shut to begin again.   
  
"What is it exactly, Lana?"   
  
"You. Us. I don't know, that's what I came here to find out. Chloe suggested I do so."   
  
"You told Chloe? Lana! How could you do something so-"   
  
"No, Lex! I didn't tell her about what happened. Well, not exactly."   
  
"Lex gave her a strange look, his eye brows furrowed with a mix of anger and frustration,"Not exactly?"   
  
"She thought I was talking about the Talon. But that's a different sibject. Now, if you don't mind, back to the matter at hand."   
  
"I don't know, Lana. I need a real question before I can answer you."   
  
"Okay then. What do you want from me, Lex? A relationship? A fling? Nothing? What? I need to know.   
  
"Nothing, Lana. It's strictly business between you and I. What happened between us...It didn't mean anything."   
  
"It didn't mean anything? So, I'm just another one of your girls? Another night of fun!"   
  
Lana turned and rushed out of the room. He could see tears building in her beautiful brown eyes as she turned into the hallway.   
  
"Lana! Wait, I didn't mean it like that-"   
  
It was too late, she was already gone. He knew he had just hurt her. It wasn't intentional, it just came out wrong. He really did like her, more than he should have. But nothing could ever come of it, she was too young for him.   
  
Just another thing to add to the bad day.   
  
"Make that awful day," he told himself aloud.   
  
**::** Clark **::**   
  
"I don't know, Clark. I just can't figure out what it is that's going on between them."   
  
"Then how do you know something is, Chloe?"   
  
"I just do. Journalist instinct or something like that."   
  
"Oh, Lana!" Clarked shouted as he bumped into Lana, "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing," "Lana sniffled," It's just...Nothing, I have to go."   
  
Lana continued running down the stairs, making her way towards the large entrance they had just came through, letting the door slam behind her as she left.   
  
"What's up with her?" He asked,"She seemed upset."   
  
"You're a fast one."   
  
"Sorry, I'm just stating the obvious, Chloe."   
  
"More than you know. I think I'm on to something. Got to go Clark, Bye!"   
  
"Chloe-"   
  
Too late, she was gone. What was the use anyway? She would've gone either way.   
  
He knocked on the door to Lex's Office,"Hey, What's up?"   
  
"Hi, Clark. What brings you over all of a sudden?" Lex replied, hanging up the phone.   
  
"Nothing, who was that?"   
  
"The Metropolis flourist."   
  
"Oh, sending someone flowers are you?" Clark teased, "Who's the lucky lady?"   
  
"Nobody specia-Nobody you know, Clark." **::** Lana **::**   
  
"What's wrong, Lana?"   
  
"Nothing, Aunt Nell. Just confused, that's all,"Lana replied, pretending to be her cheery self.   
  
"All right Sweetie, I'm here if you need to talk."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Lana left the kitchen where Nell was and headed up to the safety of her bedroom. She knew Aunt Nell was only trying to help, but she could never understand how she felt about Lex. Nobody could, she barely could herself.   
  
Of course, it's not like Lex cared about her. What happened, he said was,"Nothing special." Why had she even bothered going over to his house? She had only made herself feel like a complete fool, probably made matters worse too.   
  
Not just with lex, but with her friends as well. Now she could never face any of them without having a good explanation about her running out of Lex's in tears. She couldn't explain it to them, it just wasn't possible.   
  
"Lana, Chloe's here to see you," Aunt Nell announced through Lana's closed door.   
  
Uh-oh, Lana thought. She knew right away it couldn't be good. After all, it was Chloe she was talking about. She always knew everything. She didn't know how...She just did.   
  
"Hey, Chloe. What brings you over?"   
  
"Lana, I'll get straight to the point."   
  
"Okay," she replied nervously.   
  
"What's going on between you and Lex?"   
  
"Nothing, Chloe. What makes you think something-"   
  
"Lana! I'm not stupid, please don't pretend that I am. I know something's up with you and Lex. It's obvious you like him. Clark may not see it, but I do. Now please answer me. What is going on between you two?"   
  
She couldn't lie. Chloe already knew the truth. But, was there someway to avoid the question? What was she going to do, there was no way out. She was trapped.   
  
"Lana, today please." 


	3. Part 3

**::** Disclaimers **::**   
**::** Title **::** Business & Pleasure Part 3 of 3   
**::** Author **::** Amber Inter@ct   
**::** Archives **::** Forbidden Fruit, KryptoByte, Hazardous - Others On Permission.   
**::** Note **::** This fic is a trilogy. Part 1 takes place directly after the ending scene in the Talon between Lex & Lana in _Kinetic_.   
**::** Disclaimer **::** As much as I wish it did, Smallville, Lex, Lana and any other relations in this story do not belong to me. They belong to The WB, and no infringement is intended.   
**::** Rating **::** R - Strong sexual content.   
  
  
**::** Lana **::**   
  
"Well, if you can work the 4-9 shift on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays, your hired."   
  
"Great!"   
  
"You start training Sunday then," Lana replied. She had just hired three new girls to work at the Talon. Now maybe she wouldn't have to work every shift, she could possibly have a life again.   
  
"Lana. I thought we were going to do the hiring together?" Lex had just walked in. Looking ever so cocky...Erogant, like a Luthor, but handsome like the Lex she thought she knew.   
  
She thought for a minute, taking in the surprise of Lex suddenly arriving...Earlier than expected too.   
  
"Well, Lex," She hesitated,"Someone had to take the initiative, obviously it wasn't going to be you."   
  
"What makes you think that, Lana?"   
  
"The fact that you haven't called to check on the Talon, let alone shown any interest in it what-so-ever. You could probably care less where the money goes, you already got what you wanted from me."   
  
"Ouch, that hurts, Lana."   
  
"How's it feel?"   
  
"Lana, I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't- What I said...How I said it, it all came out wrong. I'm sorry, I truely am.   
  
Lex did look sorry, you could see the apology in his icy blue eyes, now a soft warm shade. There were so many depths to them...Feelings, thoughts, secrets...So much. The windows really are the window to the soul.   
  
"If only it was that easy, Lex. But an apology won't fix the damage that's been caused. It's too late."   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For us. We can't be together, it's just too dangerous. Chloe suspects something between us, and knowing Chloe, if she goes on...It won't just be the end for us, it will be the end of you as well."   
  
"So you did tell Chloe about us?" He gazed at her suspiciously, his piercing stare looking more hurt than angry,"We've been over this before. Recently, if I recall."   
  
"I didn't tell her!"   
  
Lex reached for her, she could feel his strong hands grab her on the shoulders, holding her still.   
  
"Lana, calm down. I'm the one who has reason to be angry right now...and should be. But not you."   
  
He looked into her eyes, he wasn't mad anymore, just worried. His look was of concern, of care...What was he really feeling?   
  
"Alright, follow me." He finally said after a long pause, leading her by the hand.   
  
Reluctantly, she follow. Where was Lex taking her? Why had she even agreed without knowing? She couldn't even answer her own questions...Why?   
  
He finally stopped in front of the old wood door at the back, opening it. The store room. Following him in, she closed it behind her. Lex reached over and locked it...What was he planning?   
  
"Lana, I don't know what it is about you," He said, brushing his soft fingers down her cheek,"But you're different, unlike any girl I've known. You do things to me I can't explain. I don't care if the whole world knows, I want to be with you."   
  
With that said, he leaned down, cupping her face in his palms. She could feel his breathe apon her face just before his lips pressed against her own. He tasted so sweet, like strawberries and a bitter wine. How could something so indulging be so decieving? No longer able to fight his touch anymore, she drown herself in the kiss, stuck in the moment, wishing it could last forever.   
  
Still keeping his lips touching hers...Just barely...He removed his right hand from her face, instead reaching towards the shelf on her left.   
  
"How about I take you up on your offer, Lana?" A mischievious grin appearing on his face, while he squirted the rich white cream from the retrieved can onto his finger.   
  
"Huh? Lex, what are you talking-"   
  
"Sssh," He replied, placing his cream covered finger over her blood red lips, intentionally smearing it all over them,"Don't worry about it."   
  
They continued kissing, the passion building with each passing second, until Lex finally reached towards her jeans, his hands trailing down her body till they rested on her hips.   
  
"May I?" He whispered in her ear, his eyes gazing into hers, reaching for her zipper.   
  
She couldn't resist. As before, she could feel her knee's weaken at his touch, now knowing just what he was capable of doing to her.   
  
If last time with Lex was pure ecstacy, then this time would be even better...   
  
She gave quickly into the temptation, knowing now that it wouldn't hurt her as much as her first time with him.   
  
...Pure bliss was all that lay ahead, she thought, letting out a small moan as he began to work her up. At that moment, reality seemed so far away, all the sensations of fantasy flooding through her body.   
  
**::** Clark **::**   
  
Which one...He couldn't decide,"Pete, which do you think she'll like better: the pink ballerina frame, or a...Playgirl?" He asked, a smirk crawling across his strong face.   
  
"Clark, you thin about this stuff way too much. You get her the frame, and I'll get her the magazine."   
  
"Pete! You can't get Lana a trashy magazine. Lana's not like that."   
  
Clark couldn't ease his expression. Afterall, Lana Lang wasn't every other girl, not just any gift would do. The magazine would have only been a gag gift anyway.   
  
"And you can get her something like that? Face it Clark, Lana's taken. No one knows...Who. But she is, and you have Chloe now. Let it go man. Besides, your not old enough to buy a Playgirl."   
  
**::** Lex **::**   
  
Lex tenderly carressed her hair in long, soft strokes. He gently ran his fingers over every inch of her hot moist skin. Never before had any woman ever made him feel this way, so passionet...He actually cared about her and wanted to give her the world.   
  
"Let me look at you," Lex said, pushing her back gently against the wall. He traced her tiny frame with his fingers, making her squirm with delight. What he did next, he knew had blown her mind. He could hear her moans and heavy breathing as he teased her, making her want more of him.   
  
"Oh, god Lex..."She squealed,"You're just to damn good at this!"   
  
This time, he felt her press herself against his naked body. Her eyes closing and head tilting back as he rocked her hips.   
  
When Lana focused on his face, his grin was pure mischief. With a startling suddeness, he could feel the wildness begin to take over his body, no longer his usual self.   
  
No longer coarse and gentle, things started to get wild between their hot bodys, friction building with every breathe.   
  
He was lost in her as he kissed her from collarbone to her mouth and back again, gently biting the tender flesh where her neck met her shoulders.   
  
Lana gripped the muscles of his back, tracing her hands down his firm ass, as a shiver began to rocket through them.   
  
All at once, his movements lifted her up, over the peak of pleasure. Just by looking at her face, her expressions spoke louder than her words could have ever said.   
  
The red-hot connection he felt with her was building, till at long last all the tension was relieved, sending a chill down his spine. Not only was she the girl of his fantasies, she was the girl of his dreams. He loved Lana Lang more than words could speak.   
  
**::** Chloe **::**   
  
"Friday night, 8 o'clock." She told Erica,"Oh, and make sure Pete gets there on time please...Mmhhmm...Yeah...Okay. I'll talk to you later."   
  
"So, she's coming?"   
  
"Yeah, and she said she'll make sure Pete's on time." Chloe replied, hanging up the telephone.   
  
"Okay, so now we just have to call Sheena, Angie, Trisha and Whitney."   
  
"Clark, um..."Chloe stuttered, a nervous habit she had around Clark,"We can't invite Whitey."   
  
"Why not? I don't see why-"   
  
"They're not a couple anymore, Clark."   
  
"But they're still friends I'm sure."   
  
"It would be to awkward for the both of them. So no Whitney." She hesitated,"It's just not going to happen."   
  
Chloe knew Lana and Whitney were still friends, but it didn't seem right to invite the ex-jock boyfriend. Especially if Lana was with 'some- one else.' It wasn't just anyone else...It was Lex Luthor, she was positive! And if memory served ehr right, Lana was illegal to Lex. Lex has never stooped that low before.   
  
No one believed her theory of course, not even Clark. Well, she was going to prove everyone wrong. Chloe would be right, and every- one would adore her for it. Wheather it was cruel or not, it was the right things to do. Lana would thank her for it someday.   
  
That was another thing, Lana has squirmed her way out of the confrontation Chloe had presented her with. Just when Lana was about to spill it all, Nell had to come announce dinner.   
  
Chloe had been invited to stay over also, but she tactfully declined the invitation, making up some story about having to Meet Clark back at the loft.   
  
"Nothing happened, Chloe." Lana told her, smiling,"It's just business between us."   
  
She sure knew how to put on a mask in fron of Nell. Two minutes before, she was a crumpling wreck about to break, now fully composed like it had never happened.   
  
Chloe didn't answer her, instead she gave her a slight smile and a look telling her she knew the truth. With that, she left.   
  
"Chloe..."Clark shouted, waving his arms in front of her face, "Welcome back to planet Earth, so glad you could join us here."   
  
"Oh, sorry, Clark. I was just thinking about something."   
  
"Well, I'm here already, so stop fantasizing about me Chloe," He teased.   
  
**::** Lana **::**   
  
It was so sweet of him. Lex has never so much as sent her a card, let alone a dozen roses. They weren't just any roses either. He had special ordered them she assumed, admiring the delicate flowers. They were pure snow-white with powder blue tips sitting apon the most perfectly thorn-free stems she had ever seen.   
  
"They're for your birthday, Lana." His blue eyes gazed into her, "Happy birthday."   
  
"Thanks, Lex. The flowers are stunning," she replied.   
  
"They were sitting in Lex's porcshe, out side the Luthor mansion. Friday night, their first real date with each other.   
  
They had decided to go out and reveal to the world that they were in a relationship with each other. The only problem was, she didn't run into anybody they knew. Nell wasn't even home when he picked her up. It was extremely odd, not a single teenager in Smallville was out tonight. The rare entity it was, normally every teen in Smallville was in town on a Friday night hanging out.   
  
"Well, we should probably go inside now, it's getting chilly out here."   
  
Lex nodded, stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. Before Lana knew what was happening, Lex had picked her up and was carrying her inside.   
  
For a brief second, he stopped at the door, fumbling with the keys. She knew what he was thinking, he was headed up to the pool room with her. They had discussed it at dinner, one of her 'many fantasies' she had told Lex about, but she didn't think he was actually listening to her when she mentioned it.   
  
He carried her down the hall, up the stairs and into a dark room, where he began to kiss her wildy. Lana closed the door and flipped on the small lamp next to them.   
  
No sooner had the light went on that she heard everyone yell, "Surprise!"   
  
"Lana?" It was Aunt Nell, and she was caught.   
  
**::** Clark **::**   
  
"So how long has this been going on, Lana." Aunt Nell con- frontered her, in front of everyone.   
  
"Well, tonight was our first date," Lana replied.   
  
"That's not true!" Chloe announced,"This has been going on for weeks."   
  
In a quick hush, Clark told her to stay out of it, but it didn't cause her to stop.   
  
"No, Clark. It's the truth. It's illegal for them to be together, and I'm not going to let her lie to everyone about it."   
  
"Is this the truth, Lana?" Nell didn't really look angry, not as angry as Clark would have expected anyway. She just looked concerned, like everyone was keeping a big secret, and she was the only one who hadn't known. But according to Chloe, that was almost the case.   
  
"well, yes. But what I said wasn't a lie either. This really was our first real date."   
  
Lex hadn't said anything, not a single word. he seems to be contemplating the scene that was unfolding before his eyes. He almost didn't seem aware of the situation, although Clark knew he was.   
  
"You do know that this can't continue, Lana." Chloe went on," Lex could go to jail because of this...You're udnerage, Lana."   
  
"Actually, Chloe. If you did your homework you would have known. Kansas state law may dictate that you're only a legal adult once your 18, but it also states that at 17, she's legal to date me. Today is Lana's 17th birthday, Chloe...You knew that," Lex told her.   
  
"But I did do my research!" You guys have been together since before she was 17, you still got caught, Lex."   
  
"Chloe, give it up. You have no prrof, end of story." Pete told her.   
  
"So who wants cake?" Lex asked, joining in the celebration.   
  
Clark noticed that nobody was listening to Chloe anymore after that. No one really cared, they all seemed confterble with Lex and Lana as a couple...Like they had known about it for years. And Nell...As odd as it seemed, actually looked relieved, almost happy.   
  
"I still love you, Chloe." He whispered to her.   
  
She smiled. Clark knew this was a happy ending for everyone, not just Lex and Lana.   
  
  
**Reviews Welcome**! 


End file.
